Gongsun Clan
Gongsun Clan (公孫瓚軍) is a force led by Gongsun Zan during the formative years of the Three Kingdoms era. In earlier Dynasty Warriors titles, the soldiers of this faction are adorned in green whereas Dynasty Warriors 6 has them wearing yellow. After the end of Dong Zhuo's tyrannical reign, Gongsun Zan fought with Yuan Shao in an attempt to seize control over northern China until the former's demise in 199. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes his army as a brigade of cavalrymen known for their herds of brilliant white horses. Several sources say that these horses were originally used by Gongsun Zan as a tactic to ward off the Qiang and Xiongnu tribes due to their sacred belief regarding these creatures. ArmyEdit GeneralsEdit *Fan Fang *Gongsun Fan *Gongsun Xu *Gongsun Yue *Guan Jing *Ji Yong *Li Yizi *Liu Bei *Liu Ping *Liu Weitai *Shan Jing *Tian Kai *Tian Yu *Wang Men *Yan Gang *Zhao Yun *Zou Dan *Gongsun Xuanyuan, reputed name of the Yellow Emperor; other sources say his surname was Ji *Gongsun Zan, warlord and general of the Han Dynasty *Gongsun Xu, son of Gongsun Zan *Gongsun Fan, cousin of Gongsun Zan *Gongsun Yue, younger half-brother of Gongsun Zan *Gongsun Du, general of the Han Dynasty *Gongsun Kang, son of Gongsun Du *Gongsun Gong, son of Gongsun Du *Gongsun Yuan, son of Gongsun Kang *Gongsun Long, philosopher, Logician *Gongsun Qiao, statesman of the State of Zheng *Gongsun Sheng, character from Water Margin *Gongsun Lü'e, character from The Return of the Condor Heroes *Gongsun Ce, the adviser or personal secretary of Bao Zheng RelationsEdit AlliesEdit *Yuan Shu *Zhang Yan EnemiesEdit *Dong Zhuo *Yuan Shao The Gongsun Clan Lead by Gongsun Zan was commander of a cavalry force and served on the northern and eastern frontiers of the Han Dynasty, fighting against various non Han Chinese peoples. In 191, Gongsun enlisted as part of the coalition against Dong Zhuo, the warlord who had seized power in Luoyang and held the emperor hostage, but used the opportunity to enlarge his territories. In late 191, Gongsun Zan appointed Zhao Yun as a general. Zhao Yun later joined another member of the attack on Dong Zhuo, Liu Bei who also served him at one point along with his comrades Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei had known each other for years having studied together in their younger days. Throughout the 190s he fought a series of battles with the warlord Yuan Shao for control of north China, starting with the Battle of Jieqiao. He was defeated by Yuan in 199 in the Battle of Yijing and committed suicide by burning the pagoda he was on. Gongsun Zan was known as "General of Baima" and renowned for his brigade of elite cavalry from Baima, made up completely of horses of pure white ("Baima" means "white horse" in modern Standard Mandarin Chinese). It seems he hit on the tactic of using all white horses in battle when he learned the barbarians he was then fighting against considered the animals sacred and would run from them instead of fighting. Category:Organizations